Story:Star Trek: Archer/Shakedown Cruise/Act One
ACT ONE FADE IN EXT-SPACE (Notes: Opening Credits fall over opening scenes.) The Archer is at high warp. MARTIN (Voice Over) First Officer's Log Stardate 5874.7. The Archer is on course for Quadrant nine sector seventy-two, we're meeting up with the USS Tristan to receive our new Captain hopefully we can get to the bottom of this. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE ENS. CARLSON We're approaching Quadrant nine sector seventy-two sir, and picking up the Tristan. CMDR. MARTIN Drop us out of warp Ensign. Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm console. ENS. CARLSON (To Martin) Dropping out of warp sir. EXT-SPACE The Archer drops out of warp and is next to the USS Tristan as the two ships are next to each other. CUT TO: INT-TRANSPORTER ROOM Commander Martin walks into the transporter room. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS Coordinates received Commander. Martin turns to her. CMDR. MARTIN Energize. Lieutenant Commander Williams inputs commands into the transporter console and runs her fingers on the console, and Captain Marcia Taylor beams onboard the ship. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs) Premission to come aboard Commander? She steps off the pad. CMDR. MARTIN Granted Captain welcome aboard I'm Commander John Martin your first officer. They leave the transporter room. EXT-SPACE The ARCHER is next to the Tristan. INT-BRIEFING ROOM A distress call is being played as the senior staff is listening to it, and Captain Taylor turns it off. CAPT. TAYLOR (to Senior Staff) That was about an hour ago, all contact with the freighter was lost. Lieutenant Mason chimes in. LT. MASON What was the freighter carrying? Captain Taylor hands him a PADD with a manifest of what is onboard. CAPT. TAYLOR A shipment of photon torpedoes, probes, and phasers both small units and rifles and anti-matter to replenish the fleet as well. The senior staff was shocked by what she told them. CMDR. MARTIN The Admiral didn't tell us about the Cargo. She sits in the chair in front of the desk. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs) Admiral Johnson didn't want to discourage you from this mission. He leans back. CMDR. MARTIN He already make me question it when he rushed us out of Dry-dock ma'am. Doctor Carlson chimes in. DR. CARLSON (Annoyed) I don't even have a full medical staff. Captain Taylor leans forward. CAPT. TAYLOR That's why we've got the Tristan, her medical staff can be transported here if you want doctor? DR. CARLSON (Sighs) Thank you Captain, I better teach them medical treatments. Doctor Carlson leaves the briefing room muttering under his breath. CAPT. TAYLOR Ensign set course for the freighter's last known position warp factor seven, (beat) Lieutenant Smith contact Captain Walker and let him know what's going on dismissed. The senior staff leaves the briefing room. EXT-SPACE The Archer leaps into warp as an energy stream streaks behind it. The Archer is at warp speed. CAPT. TAYLOR (Voice Over) Captain's Log Stardate 5984.3. This is my first official log entry as Captain of this ship, the crew has responded with respect and the dedication that I've expected. I only hope that we can find out what happened to the freighter. INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM Captain Taylor is sitting in her chair behind her desk as she continues her log entry. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs) I'm continuing to review my senior staff's records, but the one person on the staff that worries me is my first officer Commander John Martin a good friend of mine from high school. Com activates. CMDR. MARTIN (com voice) We're approaching the last known position of the Clementins. CAPT. TAYLOR Sound battle stations I'm on my way. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Archer emerges from warp and approaches a debris field. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Klaxon blares. CAPT. TAYLOR Full Sensor scans. T'Lar scans the debris field. LTCMDR. T'LAR (Off her console) Sensors have revealed a weapons signature within the debris field, its Romulan the scans match the scans the Enterprise took of the first Warbird since the war. Sensors beep. ENS. CARLSON (Off her console) Something is out there bearing one-five-nine mark forty? CAPT. TAYLOR SHIELDS! Ship rocks hard. EXT-SPACE A Romulan Warbird flies over the Archer firing at the ship hitting the shield bubble. (End of Act One, Fade out)